


Dessert Showdown

by LeaderPinhead



Series: Shiraishi's Route [1]
Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderPinhead/pseuds/LeaderPinhead
Summary: There are times when even Yanagi's patience is pushed to its limit (i.e. Enomoto and Sasazuka can fight over anything).





	Dessert Showdown

“—know anything, seaweed head!”

Yanagi sighed. He listened to the muttered response from the other side of the door as his hand hovered over the doorknob. Enomoto’s loud “Ha!” rang clear through the door, and Yanagi could easily picture the younger man waving his fan around to accompany the quick words that flowed from his mouth.

Yanagi sighed again. He didn’t know what spurred this confrontation between Enomoto and Sasazuka (who else would Enomoto call “seaweed head?”), but he knew he could avoid it by leaving once more. 

But it was cold today, and Okazaki had already harrassed him at the front entrance, and he only had a small supply of cigarettes at the moment.

Yanagi opened the door with another sigh on his lips and took in the scene before him. Enomoto stood before Sasazuka’s set-up exactly as Yanagi had pictured him: decorated fan waving through the air, an overly confident grin on his face, and a twinkle of childlike triumph in one exposed eye. In a moment of rarity, Sasazuka was giving the redhead his full attention, his brow furrowed in a way that made his youthful face look all the more childlike. Yanagi blinked at the sight of Shiraishi grinning from one of the couches, looking like a cat waiting for the prefect moment to pounce on its prey, while Hoshino sat opposite to him. She seemed to be the only one working as her eyes scanned the folder on her lap, her bottom lip jutting out in concentration while one hand fiddled with a strand of loose hair.

Any stranger who stepped through the door at that moment wouldn’t believe they formed a team of active and former officers tracking a dangerous group of terrorists.

“Nothing can compare to the sweet goodness of a perfect cup of pudding.” Yanagi felt the wave of air from Enomoto’s fan as the young man enthusiastically waved his arm. “The way it melts in your mouth—”

“Idiot.”

The singular word made Enomoto’s one eye narrow. Sasazuka leaned back in his chair with a grin. “That’s why donuts are better—one bite and the pudding is gone. Donuts last.”

Yanagi shook his head as Enomoto began to rant, his fan waving erratically through the air. He should have braved the cold once more—now he could feel the beginnings of a headache. He glanced away from the bickering duo and found Shiraishi grinning at him. “Shiraishi.”

“Yanagi.”

Yanagi didn’t have a chance to say another word before a blur of red clouded his vision. He automatically flinched back when Enomoto’s hands clamped down on his shoulder, one amber eye staring him down with a all the seriousness of a trained Field Ops Agent. “Yanagi, tell the computer nerd pudding is superior to donuts.”

Yanagi grunted as Enomoto’s grip tightened. With the way he acted like a fool, it was sometimes easy to forget the strength the young man possessed. “What is going on here?”

“The idiot is being an idiot.”

“I am not!” Enomoto released Yanagi’s shoulders and spun towards the couches. “Pudding is better, right, Shiraishi?”

A twitch in Shiraishi’s face let Yanagi know this was the moment the profiler had been waiting for. “Well, I can’t say I prefer either, but Ichika’s rolled omelette is my current favorite. 

The woman’s face instantly reddened as her snapped up from the folder, and Yanagi sighed. Shiraishi’s grin didn’t falter as Enomoto released a strangled noise. “Hoshino, you cooked for him?”

“No!”

“Girls only make food for unrelated guys if they’re dating!”

“Enomoto, no.” 

Hoshino’s protests fell on deaf ears as Enomoto was swept away by his romantic ideals. Yanagi watched her face turn a deeper red with each word that came out of the redhead’s mouth. With his cat hairclips and unreadable grin, Shiraishi looked proud of the commotion he had created; Sasazuka grumbled under his breath and fled to the kitchen; Yanagi sighed for the umpteenth time and took pity on the young woman. “Enomoto.”

“Shut up, protozoan.”

Enomoto instantly snapped towards Sasazuka. “I’m not—that’s my pudding!”

Sasazuka popped a spoonful of pudding into his mouth with a bored expression. He glanced at the cup in his hand. “You can’t even spell your name correctly. You missed an ‘o.’”

Enomoto began another rant that Sasazuka promptly ignored, returning to his computer and taking another mouthful of pudding. Yanagi shook his head and waved a hand towards Hoshino and Shiraishi, the former now hiding her face in her hands while the latter happily hummed while thumbing through a file. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Shiraishi was the only one to acknowledge him with a wave and a grin that Yanagi doubted was honest. “Bye-bye.”

Yanagi exited through the door he had never bothered to shut behind him, closing it on one of Enomoto’s loud bursts. He stood in the hallway for a moment before releasing the biggest sigh yet. Sometimes he felt as if Adonis was the least of his problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompt Rivalry in mind. There was no specific period of time in Shiraishi's route that I set this at, but it obviously takes place after he eats Ichika's rolled omelette ;P


End file.
